


A Little Indulgence

by GabzJones



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Foot Fetish, M/M, Massage, Smut, Victor's Foot Thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabzJones/pseuds/GabzJones
Summary: Yuuri's just a little exhausted after a long day of training. He doesn't expect a simple massage to get Victor so hot under the collar, but who is he to deny his lover?





	A Little Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt on tumblr. Was meant to be a ficlet, turned into a oneshot, so I figured I'd just post it? I have a lot of projects on the table right now but promise to get to them all as soon as possible. In the meantime, enjoy!

Yuuri refused at first, telling Victor that it was ridiculous and he didn’t need him going to all this trouble. Victor was his coach first and foremost, and Yuuri could take care of himself. Still, Victor was insistent, saying that a good coach took care of his skaters. Yuuri wasn’t so sure. It sounded more like an excuse than anything else.

He couldn’t deny how much he loved when Victor showered him with attention, but Yuuri didn’t want to be a burden. He didn’t want Victor thinking he had to go out of his way to make Yuuri feel better after every training session. His muscles were aching, but he could deal. The shower had managed to take away some of the ache, but it wasn’t enough. Maybe he’d have to put them in some ice for a while. It wouldn’t be pleasant, but it would take away the pain. 

Yuuri was laying on the bed, in just a towel as he considered his options. They didn’t have a lot of ice in the apartment. He’d have to make a pack rather than going the whole mile and filling a tub with ice. Maybe he’d talk to Victor about getting a bag of ice in case it ever came to this again. Yuuri had closed his eyes, letting himself relax into the mattress. He still needed to stretch if he didn’t want his muscles to protest in the morning. A shame their bed was so comfortable.

The feeling of gentle fingers against his calf pulled Yuuri away from all thoughts of rest, looking up to see Victor kneeling beside the bed, “I told you, you don’t have to…”

“I want to,” Victor insisted, gentle fingers applying just the right pressure to Yuuri’s muscles, and oh wow, that felt good. As badly as Yuuri wanted to insist that it wasn’t necessary, that he could take care of himself, he soon found himself melting under Victor’s gentle but firm touch. Yuuri whined softly as Victor reached a tender spot, feeling his fingers gently work the tension from his muscles. Always gentle, every touch filled with care.

Yuuri rested his foot against Victor’s shoulder, giving him better access to his legs. Maybe he’d been trying to deny it before, but Victor was there now, and Yuuri was lost in just how nice it felt, how the pain in his muscles was slowly melting away under Victor’s gentle ministrations, “Where’d you learn to give massages?” Yuuri’s voice was soft but filled with curiosity, yet another thing to learn about Victor, another facet of him to understand.

“I had to take care of my own aching muscles for a long time. Nice to have someone else to take care of for a change,” Victor’s voice was earnest, a gentle kiss left against the inside of Yuuri’s leg, “Any better?”

“Mm a little,” Yuuri was definitely understating it. Victor’s hands were magic and every aching muscle they touched seemed to melt, the pain being soothed by talented fingers.

Yuuri expected Victor to let go, to move onto the next leg, but instead, he felt those soft fingers move down to Yuuri’s foot. Without thinking, he was bending his knee, giving Victor better access to the appendage, curious to see what exactly he was going to do next. Victor pressed his fingers into Yuuri’s foot in just the right way, dragging a moan of satisfaction from Yuuri’s lips. Victor’s fingers stilled for a moment, Yuuri blushing as he covered his mouth, “S-Sorry. Just… felt really good.”

Victor remained gentle, brushing a delicate kiss against Yuuri’s ankle before finally moving onto the other leg. Yuuri simply moved to compensate, resting his foot against Victor’s shoulder and enjoying the gentle touch of Victor’s fingers working to relax his muscles. The room was quiet save for the soft sounds of approval coming from Yuuri as all the aches in his muscles were soothed. Victor found another tender spot, fingers dragging along Yuuri’s skin and Yuuri stopped caring about the noises he made, deciding Victor would probably like to know he was making the muscles feel so much better. But Victor’s touch was becoming more hesitant as he let his fingers drag down to Yuuri’s foot, watching as Yuuri shifted and bent his knee to make it easier for him. 

As Victor pressed his fingers against Yuuri’s foot in just the right way, another low moan filled the air, Yuuri pressing his foot into Victor’s hand, urging him to keep going. But Victor didn’t. Yuuri sat up on his elbows, trying to figure out why Victor had suddenly stopped. Those pretty blue eyes were darker, lips parted and silver bangs falling into his face, “…Victor?”

Victor was gently running his fingers along Yuuri’s foot, “I should probably stop before I get too ahead of myself…”

Victor chuckled nervously. A sound Yuuri found all too rare in Victor Nikiforov. And then it dawned on him. Yuuri was no stranger to Victor’s adoration of his feet. Sure, Victor worshipped every inch of his body, but there were a few areas he seemed to focus on. His ass, his thighs, and of course, his feet. Yuuri didn’t even realise he was teasing Victor until he noticed the blush on Victor’s cheeks, the darkness of his eyes like a stormy sky. The thought that he could get such a response from Victor without even trying was… thrilling.

Yuuri smiled, taking his foot and gently resting it against Victor’s chest, “You don’t have to stop…”

“Yuuri…” It wasn’t something they shied away from, but Yuuri could tell Victor was self conscious about it. Yuuri didn’t know why. If there was something he could do to heighten Victor’s pleasure, he’d do it. This really didn’t seem like much to ask for. Victor’s fingers were brushing delicately along Yuuri’s leg, a soft, inviting sensation.

“I’m yours, Vitya,” Yuuri let his foot gently move down Victor’s chest, biting his lip as he watched Victor’s reaction. He didn’t move, but those slender fingers dug into Yuuri’s leg, telling him exactly the effect he was having, “Every inch of me.”

Yuuri couldn’t deny his curiosity. He wanted to know what Victor liked so much about his feet, what it was that drew him in, but Victor could never put it into words. Somehow, words didn’t matter when Victor was lifting Yuuri’s leg back up, brushing a delicate kiss against the sole of his foot. His lips kept moving along Yuuri’s skin, a silent thank you as he kissed over Yuuri’s toes, down the side of his foot and let his lips rest against his ankle. Yuuri’s breath hitched as he watched in awe. The kisses tickled his skin, but they sent a jolt of arousal through him that he hadn’t expected. 

Suddenly Victor was pulling away and Yuuri was already missing his warmth, watching as Victor tugged off his clothes in a rush. So needy, finally letting himself indulge, and Yuuri was suddenly very glad he’d let this massage happen. 

“Tell me what you want,” Yuuri encouraged, letting the towel fall away from his waist as he laid back on the bed. He was Victor’s completely, the thought of Victor’s want and the pleasure from the massage more than enough to have just as needy for affection.

“Stay there,” Victor instructed, and Yuuri had no intention of moving. His muscles were warm and soothed, the ache faded away and replaced with an ache of a different kind. Yuuri simply watched as Victor prepared himself, hands moving over his aching cock and oh god, Yuuri was lucky. So lucky. Yuuri couldn’t take his eyes away, seeing his coach, his idol, his lover’s obvious arousal. 

He moaned under his breath, biting his lip as Victor’s gaze caught his own, “You look so good…”

“I’m not the only one,” Victor smiled, genuine, loving, and Yuuri was reminded why this man meant so much to him, that even in these moments filled with utter lust, he could feel how much Victor loved him. It was as that thought struck him, he felt Victor move closer, his fingers brushing over Yuuri’s thighs, “Your legs are so elegant… so beautiful.”

Yuuri could only watch as Victor crawled onto the bed, resting on his heels and gently dragging Yuuri closer until his hips were resting in his lap. Yuuri rested his feet against Victor’s shoulders, realising what he was doing, and knowing there was nothing in the world he wanted more at that moment. Victor was brushing delicate kisses along Yuuri’s feet as he slowly pressed against his entrance, a soft gasp leaving Yuuri’s lips as he got used to the sensation. And suddenly he felt Victor pressing in, filling him. It was a sensation Yuuri would never get enough of, hot and intense, and all the while, Victor was showering his feet and legs with affection; kisses, licks, nips. Yuuri never really understood the foot thing before, but he couldn’t deny how good it felt.

As Victor pulled back, sending a rough thrust of his hips into him, Yuuri mewled, arching his back as he shifted his hips in time. The angle had Victor so deep inside him, gentle kisses peppering his skin, but Yuuri was lost to it, jolts of pleasure sent through every inch of his body as Victor fucked into him, slow and gentle at first, becoming more desperate as time went on. Yuuri vaguely recognised the sound of Victor’s moans blending with his own, a gentle nip against his ankle as Victor’s angle hit that perfect bundle of nerves, slowly driving Yuuri crazy with every move he made. 

Yuuri was a hot mess, hair still damp from his shower now sticking to his sweaty skin, fingers clenched in soft blankets and toes curled in pleasure as Victor kept moving, kept pounding with purpose. Yuuri groaned Victor’s name, or at least an attempt, his mind muddled as he focused entirely on the feeling of Victor’s every move. Rough thrusts, gentle kisses, fingers digging into Yuuri’s thighs, leaving bruises in their wake, but it felt so good, so right, and Yuuri knew he’d never question Victor’s fetishes again, because nothing had ever felt so good, he’d never felt Victor so deep within him.

Yuuri didn’t know how long it lasted, when he couldn’t take anymore, his moans growing more intense, riding the high of his orgasm as Victor kept fucking into him like his life depended on it. Moments later, Victor’s movements stuttered, the sound of Victor’s beautiful accent moaning Yuuri’s name filling the room.

Yuuri let himself melt into the bed, body just as spent as the muscles in his legs and a moment later he could feel Victor pulling away, whining sadly as he suddenly felt very empty without him there. He could vaguely feel Victor cleaning up after them before he was enveloped in warm arms, humming happily and nuzzling against Victor’s chest.

Yuuri knew he’d indulge Victor’s fetishes as often as he wanted if this was the end result.


End file.
